Sin Harry.........La Era de Voldemort
by Nuitari
Summary: sera un año....... demasiado tragico *no soy buena para esto*


Sin Harry.............La Era De Voldemort : El Comienzo.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cia. no me pertenecen (ojalá fueran míos) todos le pertenecen a Jo Rowling. -0- Capitulo 1: Feliz Navidad Harry........La pesadilla comienza.  
  
  
  
La historia comienza en el 5° año de Harry y los demás en Hogwarts, Voldemort ha regresado y esta vez puede contar con la protección que Lily le dejo a Harry antes de morir.  
  
Han pasado dos meses desde el regreso de Voldemort, ahora siento que el puede estar en cualquier rincón de la casa; esperando, acechando, listo para atacar y matarme.....igual que como lo hizo con Cedric, con mis padres y con muchas personas más; sé que todos están igual que yo ....... bueno al menos los que saben de su regreso.  
  
Deberían de ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter....pendiente de cualquier ruido, ansioso, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento .... ¡Ja! Como se reiría Malfoy si me viera ahora ... aunque ... pensándolo bien casi todos los Slytherin siguen como siempre; aunque más insoportables, si es que eso es posible.  
  
En cuanto al profesor Snape .... se que intenta portarse lo mas frío y desagradable posible con nosotros; como siempre, aunque yo sé que por dentro no es mas que un manojo de nervios.  
  
Hermione ha estado mas activa de lo normal, estudiando cómo podríamos plantar cara a Voldemort en caso de ser necesario; ha estado buscando tanto que ni siquiera se da tiempo para comer o descansar y eso me preocupa, incluso ha tenido ir a la enfermería porque se ha desmayado dos veces... debo convencerla de que coma y descanse cuando menos un poco... y Ron... Ron está muy preocupado, tanto por mí como por Hermione; pero aún más por su familia ... sabe que Lucius Malfoy odia a su padre y ahora que Voldemort volvió tiene el temor de que se atrevan a hacerles daño.  
  
Es una época muy extraña... en tanto algunas personas están nerviosas por esto; otras siguen felices en la completa ignorancia de este hecho, el cual podría cambiarles la vida por completo, tal vez para siempre.  
  
Espero que no intentes venir Sirius, realmente odiaría que te atrapasen por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría, en vez de eso te mantendré informado sobre lo que pasa aquí.  
  
Cuídate mucho  
  
Harry.  
  
PD. Ron y Hermione te mandan saludos  
  
Harry mandó con una lechuza parda la carta, como era su costumbre desde el año pasado, pero, a sabiendas de que Hedwig se molestaría seguramente decidió escribirle una carta a Remus, aunque esta fue más bien para saludarlo.  
  
Después de esto Harry pudo despejar un poco su mente y logró conciliar el sueño.  
  
-0-  
  
Al otro día, Harry se levanto muy temprano y miró ansiosamente a través de la ventana esperando a que sucediera algo; sin saber muy bien que esperar.  
  
Mientras tanto Sirius leía la carta de Harry con cierta preocupación; sabía que en Hogwarts Harry estaba seguro, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de esto, incluso con dementores rondando el castillo él había logrado entrar unos años atrás, y aparte de esto todos los años un seguidor de Voldemort había logrado colarse para lastimar a su ahijado.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero no quería preocupar a Harry así que le mandó una pequeña nota.  
  
No te preocupes Harry, yo sé cuidarme, pero aún así mantenme informado de lo que pasa en Hogwarts; si necesito verte te avisaré.  
  
Sirius.  
  
PD. Saludos a todos.  
  
-0-  
  
Entre tanto Voldemort y sus seguidores seguían haciendo planes sobre su venganza sobre los aurores y sobre todo........sobre Harry.  
  
Voldemort sabía que parte de su dominio sobre la chica Weasley, se llamaba Virginia según recordaba, poder el cual obtuvo cuando ella le transmitió sus sentimientos a su antiguo diario, mejor dicho a Tom Riddle; seguía latente en ella, aguardando el momento preciso para retornar y ahora finalmente ese momento llegaría.  
  
-0-  
  
Harry estaba sentado en su clase de pociones cuando súbitamente la cicatriz le dolió mas fuerte que nunca, sentía que le iba a perforar la cabeza; era tan insoportable que tiró un caldero hirviendo, se quemó las manos y salpico a todo el que estaba cerca, al mismo tiempo Harry gritaba y se tapaba la cicatriz; finalmente cayó sin sentido, en su inconciencia lo único que vio fue una cara horrible, riéndose.  
  
Draco Malfoy se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Harry y moviéndolo con el pie preguntó con un gesto de asco - ¿Acaso está muerto?- el Profesor Snape le contestó - No lo creo y si acaso lo hace le restaré puntos a Gryffindor- . Los Slytherin comenzaron a reír, aunque los Gryffindor intentaban matarlos con la mirada, sin lograrlo.  
  
Súbitamente Harry reaccionó, se levantó y después de acomodarse los lentes, se sentó e intentó no pensar en lo que había visto; Snape, al verlo no pudo evitar un comentario sarcástico - Sr. Potter, haga el favor de tener sus ataques en otra clase, la de Madame Trelawney parece ser la ideal para eso, a mí no me gusta tener exhibicionistas en mi clase; por cierto tiene 30 puntos menos por romper uno de mis calderos y tratar de llamar la atención -.  
  
Harry la miró de mala manera, pero no dijo nada; en parte porque Snape seguro le restaría puntos a su casa si se le ocurría reclamar y en parte porque tenía que pensar si verdaderamente uno de sus "ataques" valía la pena para ir corriendo con Sirius a contarle lo que había visto.  
  
Mientras pensaba esto, un dolor muy agudo lo desconcentró, bajó la vista y vio que sus manos estaban llenas de quemaduras y al moverlas dolían. Decidió aguantarse y pedirle a Ron que terminara la poción el solo; Ron lo miró preocupado pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para preguntarle que le había pasado.  
  
Cuando finalmente la campana sonó, Harry se fue corriendo a la enfermería; con Ron y Hermione pegados a sus talones. Después de que salió los dos se le acercaron -Harry, ¿Qué te pasó? - Ron estaba muy pálido. - Fue él de nuevo ¿No es cierto? - dijo muy enojada Hermione.  
  
Aah.....este....nno, no fue nada, solo.....solo me dolía la cabeza, eso es todo - Vaya, es un hecho que no eres muy bueno para mentir - dijo una voz sarcástica detrás - Admítelo Potter; no soportas estar mucho tiempo sin llamar la atención -.  
  
Cállate Malfoy, seguramente tu padre ha de estar muy feliz ahora que su querido jefecito volvió ¿No? - contestó Hermione. Deja de hablar así de mi padre sangresucia, ni siquiera tienes la categoría suficiente para dirigirte a mí, además a ti no te estoy hablando; pero claro, si Potter no sabe responder tienes que meterte tú. "La gran sabelotodo" tenía que ser una entrometida; ¿Por qué no te cambias el nombre? Tal vez algo así como :"Enciclopedia Ambulante Granger" o "Sangresucia Sabihonda" quedan muy bien ¿No te parece? - después de este Draco soltó una risita y fue muy contento.  
  
Hermione estaba toda roja del coraje, pero pensó - Me las pagará, absolutamente todas -.  
  
-0-  
  
Al paso del tiempo no ocurrió ningún otro incidente, pero Harry pero aún seguía con la duda de qué era lo que Voldemort tramaba.  
  
Pasaron las fiestas de Halloween con bastante normalidad; aunque se comenzaron a reportar en los noticieros muggles, una serie de asesinatos muy extraños en Londres, ya que las victimas bien podrían haber estado dormidas; porque no presentaban ningún daño físico, a excepción de una pequeña marca en las sienes en forma de serpiente.  
  
Esto alarmó mucho al ministerio de magia, así que trataron de tranquilizar a toda la comunidad mágica diciendo que seguramente habían sido pandilleros muggles, alguna secta rara o algo así; pero esto solo vino a reafirmar algunas sospechas de varios magos que pensaban que Voldemort realmente había regresado o en su defecto algún mortífago había tomado el poder de la organización.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny se quejaba cada vez más seguido de fuertes dolores de cabeza y de estar escuchando la voz de alguien diciéndole cosas extrañas; pero todo el mundo pensó que se debía al estrés de las clases de el Sr. Lupin (primo de Remus), que al saber del peligro que los acechaba les dejaba continuamente extensos trabajos sobre un montón de cosas; incluso Hermione se pasaba prácticamente todos los fines de semana enclaustrada en la biblioteca.  
  
Pasaban los días y los asesinatos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, el temor crecía cada vez más en comunidades muggles y mágicas también; nadie se creía ya el cuento de las pandillas.  
  
Finalmente el 23 de diciembre se reportó un avistamiento de la marca obscura en Gringotts, cerca de la sección que Bill Weasley se hacía cargo. Al día siguiente en el Profeta salió una foto en primera plana de varios gnomos levantando de entre los escombros de un derrumbe, los cuerpos inertes de Bill Weasley y de un mortífago presumiblemente; pues su cráneo era solo un amasijo informe de masa encefálica y sangre, gracias a una piedra que le había caído encima.  
  
Cuando la Sra. Weasley vió el periódico lanzó un grito espantoso y se desmayó. Con gran pesar mandaron una carta a Dumbledore pidiéndole permiso para que dejara ir a los gemelos, Ron y Ginny al funeral de su hermano.  
  
Así que exactamente cuando Ron y Harry estaban viendo sus regalos, Ron encontró un curioso sobre negro, el cual era un permiso para ir ese día a su casa, Harry lo miró extrañado pues no sabían que significaba, pero cuando vió a los gemelos bajar llorando entre sus compañeros supo que algo malo había pasado.  
  
Ron pensó que tal vez los habían expulsado o algo así, pero ¿Por qué a los tres? Él no había hecho nada malo, según podía recordar. Ginny bajó unos minutos después con el mismo sobre negro en las manos.  
  
Hermione no estaba en esos momentos así que no podían preguntarle a ella, los tres se miraron extrañados y corrieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando; pero cuando corrieron por el pasillo disminuyeron el ritmo al ver que Snape se acercaba, cuando pasaron a su lado el profesor les dirigió una mirada fría esa expresión cambió de repente a una mezcla de sorpresa y leve temor; ellos a su vez se sorprendieron cuando vieron esta reacción, pero no dijeron nada.  
  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a divagar sobre la posible razón del comportamiento de Snape y se comenzaron a desviar del camino, mientras Ginny pensaba en el porque se desviaban tanto; pero supuso que muy bien podía tratarse de un atajo, así que siguió caminando normalmente, en ese momento llegaron a una escalera que estaba cambiando de lugar y Harry; perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se dio cuenta - ¡Harry, cuidado! - gritó Ginny al tiempo que lo jalaba de la túnica, cayeron los dos la suelo y Harry reaccionó - G..gracias Ginny - y por supuesto Ginny se sonrojó aunque Harry y Ron ni en cuenta.  
  
Poco después regresaron al camino correcto, mientras Harry se repetía una y otra vez - Pudo haber sido tan fácil, demasiado fácil quizás, pero al mismo tiempo tan estúpido haberme matado allí -.  
  
Cuando llegaron Harry dijo la contraseña -Cucurucho de cucarachas - pero la estatua ni se inmutó - ¡Rayos! - dijo Ron - Debieron de haber cambiado la contraseña - Harry le dijo - Digan nombres de dulces, la contraseña siempre tiene que ver con ellos -, - ¿Dulces, no es algo raro? - Ginny comentó. Pero ninguno hizo demasiado caso porque estaba concentrados en pensar nombres.  
  
Así continuaron varios minutos hasta que una voz seria detrás de ellos los sobresaltó - ¿Desean algo? - cuando voltearon Harry exclamó - ¡Ah, Profesor Dumbledore! Precisamente a usted lo estábamos buscando -. - Ya veo - respondió - Sr. y Srita. Weasley los está esperando una diligencia en la puerta -. Ron lo miró desconcertado - Pues, es que ..... quería saber el significado de la carta, quiero decir ¿Hicimos algo mal? -. - No me corresponde a mí aclararle su duda, seguramente sus padres lo harán -. - P, pero - Ron quería saberlo ahora - Vamos, no discuta - lo interrumpió Dumbledore - Ya lo sabrá -.  
  
Esta bien, vamos Ginny - Ginny lo siguió dócilmente. Se dirigieron a la puerta mientras Harry los seguía con la mirada, cuando al fin se fueron Harry giró en redondo para preguntarle a Dumbledore; pero ya no estaba, y se fue lentamente a la sala común.  
  
Dentro de la sala común una lechuza entró por la ventana y dejó caer en sus piernas una carta .... de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Es terrible lo que ha pasado, cuando me enteré me quedé sin habla, no podía creerlo, pero lo leí y releí hasta convencerme de que realmente está pasando.  
  
Comprendo que Ron esté destrozado; necesita de nuestro apoyo más que nunca, esta vez no vayan a cometer la tontería de pelear por algo que no vale la pena como el año pasado.  
  
Por favor, si está contigo dile que nunca lo abandonaré y que algún día haremos pagar al causante de esta desgracia.  
  
Saludos, Hermione.  
  
-0-  
  
Harry se quedó bastante desconcertado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, obviamente era muy grave; se preguntó que sería aquella desgracia a la que se refería Hermione. No pudo sacar la duda de su cabeza y la mayoría de los Gryffindor de los grados superiores lucían muy apesadumbrados, así que no se atrevió a preguntar, siguió meditando un rato hasta que se quedó dormido junto a la chimenea.  
  
Al otro día se levantó muy temprano y bajó a desayunar, cuando llegó pudo ver que los profesores estaba discutiendo algo muy serio a juzgar por lo grave de su expresión, se acercó muy lenta y silenciosamente a la mesa; y comenzó a desayunar al tiempo que intentaba averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Pig entró por la ventana con una carta de Ron, Harry pensó que por fin sabría lo que estaba pasando. Abandonó rápidamente el comedor y se fue a su cuarto; allí abrió la carta y notó que estaba un poco húmeda, supuso que Ron había estado llorando porque había varios borrones donde las lágrimas cayeron.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Te deberás estar preguntando que pasa en mi casa; ha ocurrido una gran desgracia... lo que pasa es que...que... no puedo decirlo, mejor velo tú mismo en el recorte del profeta que te envío adjunto a la carta. Es horrible, sobretodo porque... pues la marca en la nuca también la tenía él.  
  
No puedo seguir, volveré hasta que se reanuden las clases.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry miró el recorte que Ron le había mandado, después de leer el pie de página sobre el mortífago; se quedó pasmado - Mortífagos - dijo en un leve susurro - No es posible, no puede haber recuperado tanto poder en tan poco tiempo -, súbitamente recordó a Cedric -Está intentando llegar a mí, por encima de todo... ¡No es justo! - gritó golpeando la almohada con los puños - ¿Por qué a los Weasley? Se parecen más a la familia que nunca tuve -.  
  
Decidió ir a caminar un rato para pensar y despejar su mente, se acercaba al campo de Quidditch cuando divisó una figura negra que volaba a su alrededor; era un cuervo y dejó caer una carta.  
  
Harry miró recelosamente al ave y abrió la carta; no tenía absolutamente nada escrito, era una simple hoja de pergamino, estuvo a punto de tirarla cuando de repente empezó a salir un líquido brillante que formaba palabras.  
  
Esto, es tan sólo el principio.  
  
El líquido era sangre, Harry soltó la carta horrorizado cuando comenzó a chorrear; cuando tocó el suelo de inmediato comenzó a quemarse hasta volverse cenizas que se esparcieron, pues una ráfaga de viento pasaba por ahí.  
  
El cuervo lanzó un chillido y se alejó.  
  
-0-  
  
Notas: bueno.. un "poco" largo ¿no creen?, este fic es porque ..... simplemente me harté de que los buenos siempre ganen. Además es una perfecta excusa para desquitarme con algunos personajes que no soporto (Bill me cae bien, pero por alguien tenía que empezar).  
  
Por cierto, este fic va para Dan, Joanna, Kith y ........demás comunidad. Review. 


End file.
